bleachlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matsunami Shinoda
|birthplace= |birthday=August 1st |age=250 (Appears 25) |gender=Female |height=180 cm (5'11) |weight=75 kg (165 lbs) |blood type=O- |measurements=44-29-49 |affiliation =Shinoda Clan |previous affiliation = |profession =Sage of the Shinoda Clan |previous profession =Lieutenant of the |division = |previous division = |partner = |previous partner =Vahan |base of operations =Shinoda Clan Temple Hokutan Summit of Mt. Senjo |relatives=Saitou Shinoda (Brother) Marielle Schrödinger (Ancestor) |education= Taiyohime Shinoda (Master) |shikai=Gurengetsu (Formerly) Shimoyake no Myōjō |bankai=Chishi Gurengetsu (Formerly) Homura no Hyōten |roleplay debut= |series debut=Matsunami Gaiden |english= |japanese= }} Matsunami Shinoda (媽祖波志野中, True Warrior of Pine Waves) is the main protagonist of Matsunami Gaiden and a main supporting character in Legend of X. Formerly a Lieutenant of the , Matsunami was betrayed by and left to die in . Due to a hero's intervention, Matsunami was 'reborn' in Hueco Mundo as a , possessing . During her lifetime, She has fought nurmerous battles teetering on the brink of death, she has lost her Shinigami powers, acquired Fullbring, regained and rebooted her shinigami powers and fought to protect the world in the 3rd Great Spiritual World War. Her contributions in the final days of the war earned her the title Hero of Soul Society (尸魂界の英雄, Seireitei no Eiyū) and the monicker The Blind Archangel (大天使盲目的 Dai tenshi Mōmokuteki) Appearance Personality History Equipment Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: After the events of Matsunami Gaiden, a story in which she nearly loses her life, attains an inner hollow, loses her power, aquires a fullbring, reboots her powers and completes her Shinoda clan training, she reaches a plateau that far surpasses that of an average captain. :Frostfire Reiatsu: When her soul was rebooted, the nature of her reiatsu completely changed. No longer was her reiatsu wild, erratic and filled with the murderous presence to that of a hollow. No, her spiritual pressure was now attuned to her willpower. Given the nature of her zanpakuto, Matsunami’s spiritual pressure can cause adverse effects to the environment around her. When enraged, Matsunami glows with a blazing aura. When exerting her power, the surroundings burned and crumbled away as the fire of her anger emanated from her soul. When challenged, Matsunami glowed with a ghostly pale blue aura. When exerting her powers, the surroundings froze as if her icy soul willed the suppression of everything around her. Lastly, when her heart is filled with a strong sense of purpose, her reiatsu becomes ‘Frostfire’, the potent combination of ice and fire that burns and freezes anyone near her long enough. Should an opponent be caught in her frostfire, their body will be rendered immobile like ice but they’ll burn in agony as if enveloped by fire, so as long as the frostfire is suppressing them. :Paralysis-Inducing Pressure: In Legend of X, Matsunami is capable of paralyzing a large number of average captain-class opponents with a strong exertion of her reiatsu. Opponents recall a strong painful sensation directed against their chest as if the wind is slowly being forced out of their lungs. Surprised and/or unable to comprehend the situation, the rise in their heart rate is immediately followed by severe hyperventilation. The fluctuating temperature causes their joints to buckle up as most opponents fall to their knees unable to move. Unable to tell if their being burned alive or freezing to death, fear sets in. Master Reishi Manipulator: Due to the Quincy blood rooted in the Shinoda clan lineage, Matsunami is a product of generations of eugenics and strategic breeding. As a result, Matsunami was born with a strong affinity to Reishi. Prior to her Shinoda Clan training, she possessed a strong but latent ability to influence the reishi around her. When she was young, her brother Saitou Shinoda believed that she had the potential to surpass every member of the Shinoda Clan before her someday. :Reishi Absorption: Matsunami is able to siphon Reishi from her enviroment to heal her injuries. In the heat of battle she is only proficient in healing minor injuries. However, out of combat, she is able to take the time to heal more severe wounds. This ability however is not as effective as the Shinoda Clan's Reihonshitsu (精神的な本質, Spiritual Essence) as she has not learned it. :Reidengeki (精神ブリ, Spirit Blitz): Matsunami can mimic telekinesis by using her own spiritual energy to displace spiritual particles surrounding a target allowing her to manipulate their movements. Furthermore, she can displace the reishi surrounding objects to move or break them apart. In battle, she can use the enviroment to her advantage by flinging large masses at her opponent during melee combat. Additionally, she can displace the reishi in front of an opponent to send them backwards mimicking a gust of wind blowing the opponent back. The strength and effectiveness of this abilitiy scales with personal growth. :Reihōkai (的な崩壊, Spiritual Collapse) By focusing the Reishi around a specific target, Matsunami can command said Reishi to converge upon the opponent crushing them. The sheer pressure put on the body can literally cripple and implode the opponent. This ability however can be used to a much smaller and more strategic scale. In Matsunami Gaiden, She performed this ability on Nobunaga’s leg in order to hinder his lightning-augmented mobility. :Reishōheki (的な障壁, Spiritual Barrier): A very basic, and yet highly effective defensive technique used by the Shinoda Clan, Reishoheki involves condensing large quantities of spiritons into a space in front of the user and, as its name implies, creating a powerful barrier to shield them from oncoming attacks. This technique is extremely useful, as it is incredibly hard to breach with force alone. Matsunami however has enhanced this ability to extend around her body to create a dome of reishi to protect her. Her enhanced Reishoheki provides augmented levels of protection and can only be penetrated by the immensely powerful attacks. :Uragetsu Kaihō (裏月大砲, Reverse Moon Release Cannon): This is the Shinoda clan version of the Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer). Considered to be the clans’ primary form of offense, learning it is a rite of passage for guardians to become master-rank in the Shinoda clan. Gathering Reishi from the environment and all nearby sources, siphoning the reiatsu of nearby enemies and allies, and infusing the accumulated power with one’s own reiryoku, Matsunami is able to unleashe the combined power in the form of a massive torrential wave. Depending on the user, the resulting explosion can cause large scale destruction. This power can be further amplified by her emotional state. :Uragetsu Fuken ((裏月伏せる剣, Reverse Moon Coated Blade): Matsunami can coat her blade with the Uragetsu Kaihō to increase its range and destructive power. To catch an opponent off guard, the user may release the spiritual energy at close proximity of the opponent, usually resulting in both combatants caught in the explosion Exceptionally High Spiritual Awareness: This is the key defining trait of Matsunami's spiritual powers, setting her apart from other Shinigamis. As a soul reaper, Matsunami is innately aware of her spiritual surroundings. However, her spiritual awareness goes well beyond that of a normal Shinigami. Due to her Quincy background, her cognizance is heightened to the point that her blindness is no longer a hindrance but a powerful asset. :Mugan (無眼, Eyes of the Void): Her deeply ingrained affinity for Reishi strengthened into a powerful sensing ability, which continued evolve as she grew up. The young shinigami can sense spiritual energy so well that she ‘sees’ everything in her mind’s eye in a black and white world. She can even sense people who are masterfully capable of masking their spiritual presence. Additionally, since she does not see out of her eyes, she is not bound by its limits; which means Matsunami 'sees' everything with a 360 degree vision. This ability is not without weakness, she can only ‘see’ so far before everything beyond that point becomes shrouded in darkness. However, The range in which she can “see” scales with growth, so the stronger she gets, the stronger her spiritual awareness becomes. Lastly, it is worth noting that in the World of the Living, or any setting that is not rich with spiritual particles, her ‘vision’ becomes very hazy. :Sōsai (相殺, Mututal Cancellation) An ability which nullifies an opponent's non-physical attack by striking it with another attack of perfectly opposite power. Being able to only see and feel reishi/reiatsu, Matsunami is extremely proficient in knowing how much power is needed to cancel out an attack. She usually prefers this defensive measure over dodging or blocking an ability. :*'Energy-based Ability Mimicry': Being able to only see Reishi, Matsunami is able to witness the process in which an attack is created. Channeling the right amount Reiryoku and Reishi necessary to create an ability is like piecing together a difficult puzzle. After witnessing an attack with Matsunami's Mugan, she is able to piece together this puzzle by following an instruction booklet. In the heat of battle her ability to replicate high level techniques are severely limited, but if used enough times, she can do it. She is only able to replicate Clan-specific abilities and zanpakuto-specific abilities outside of combat as they require a long period of 'studying', understanding and practice to be able to perform. This may be interpreted as training which is only partially correct, Matsunami's ability to master a technique is generally faster since she can quickly grasp the abilities core foundation. In Matsunami Gaiden, she has been shown to mimic an arrancar opponent's cero with ease and his specialized cero with difficulty. Great Physical Strength: Matsunami is deceptively strong given her build. Although not as physically strong as other Shinigamis on the same power tier, she is capable of incredible feats of strength. This is in part due mainly to her training under Taiyohime Shinoda. During this training, she spent much time manipulating and compressing her Reiryoku to enhance her natural core abilities: strength, speed, and endurance. Immense Inner Strength: Since strength is not purely physical, Matsunami derives a lot of her strength from her inner spirit, able to overcome many physical barriers and limitations due to her great willpower and tenacity. Since the moment she was born, she was written off as being unfit to bare the Shinoda name. Her greatest trial of inner strength was overcoming her blindness. During her childhood she has trained hard to strengthen her spiritual awareness, Thanks to her innate Reishi awareness, her mind's eye has sharped into a powerful sensing ability. Understanding that she would have never been able to do this if she conceded early in her life, she learned that you should never give up no matter how great the odds are stacked against you. In battle, her determination to win has even inspired her allies, boosting their morale and fervor. Given the situation, Matsunami can even perform acts of power that would deceive her opponent into thinking she is physically stronger than she really is. Zanpakutō Quotes Trivia *Matsunami Shinoda is a character who was drawn and created exclusively by User:Rtenzo. Category:Fan Character Category:Female Category:Former Ninth Division Category:Former Lieutenant Category:Rogue Shinigami